


Stars Burn Down

by coneygoil



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coneygoil/pseuds/coneygoil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix vanishes one day after visiting an old friend. Nearly a year later, he reappears, but what he experienced has changed the happy-go-lucky handyman forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_"I'll be back in a jiffy,"_ were the last words Tamora heard her husband say. Like she always had, she grabbed his collar and pulled him into a searing kiss before he stumbled away.

Usually Felix was gone no longer than a few hours when he visited Dodge, the only Turbo Twin left of the two. Dodge lived in game station next to GSC. The newer station only housed a few arcade games and the only computer in the arcade. Being quieter than GCS, Dodge had taken to staying there for the solitude.

Felix was the only old friend he had left, and though Dodge said he didn't have to come see him, Felix knew the former racer enjoyed the company.

As the evening grew late, Felix never returned from his visit. Tamora blew it off as him just staying longer or missing the train that connected the two stations.

But 10 o'clock rolled around and there was no Felix.

Tamora thoroughly checked every place Felix could be, asking people if they'd seen the handyman. No was the answer every single time. Ralph and Vanellope joined in the search. Felix was nowhere to be found in their station, and the only place to look was the next station over. They went through the same process and came up empty, not even finding any trace of Dodge as well. It was as if the two characters vanished into the electrical current in the air.

Tamora continued searching for long after Felix disappeared. Kohut took over her after hours duties as she headed out hardly a minute after gameplay was over. She barely slept or ate or spent time with anyone; all her strength being poured into finding her lost husband.

Weeks passed, and still no sign of Felix. She'd searched every game, every inch of the stations, every outlet.

Tamora dragged in early one morning and plopped onto her bed. Resting elbows on her knees, she covered her face. The love of her life was gone. She couldn't find him, couldn't save his game. All the past weeks of agonizingly searching for him weighted on her shoulders, the realization she tried so desperately to avoid finally slamming into her like a tank. Tamora slowly curled up on the bed, clutching Felix's pillow to her chest and wept miserably.

Time passing didn't soothe her. She buried herself in her duty as sergeant, killing cybugs with dreadful vengeance as if the mechanical creatures were to blame for her lose. She didn't leave her game unless she had to. Vanellope made her promise to come visit her once a week in Sugar Rush, which Tamora grudgingly obliged.

Every night she'd drag her tired form to her quarters, lock the door, and fall asleep to the horrible scenarios of what could have happened to her husband. It was a vicious cycle that Tamora knew would never end.

One evening, nearly a year after Felix vanished, Tamora entered her quarters as usual, locking the door and preparing to steel herself from the nightmares that would haunt her. She turned and locked eyes on an image she had only seen in her head…until now.

Felix was standing there, hat in hands in that polite manner he always conveyed. Tamora felt her insides flip violently. She was going crazy. The pain had weighted so heavily on her that it was finally driving her mind into seeing hallucinations. A bloodcurdling scream escaped her throat as she ripped the pistol from her leg armor and trained it on the delusion in front of her.

The instant the pistol was whipped out, the image yelped, bouncing behind the couch. Tamora froze, knowing she heard the familiar boing of Felix's hop. Her body began to tremble all over, the huff of her breath the only sound in the room.

"Tamora," she heard a slightly quivering voice call from behind the couch, "Darlin', it's me."

Felix peeked over the couch, locking eyes with his wife. Tamora lowered the pistol, still trembling all over. This was no hallucination. Felix was really there, whole and alive. He stepped out giving her a full view. The brim of the hat in his grasp was tattered and the blue coloring now faded and dusty. Felix's work gloves were worn, a small hole on the thumb tip of the right hand. His jeans were stained with dirt and had a rip at both knees. A brownish-green tunic covered his work shirt - a glimmer of his trusty golden hammer shone from underneath.

A small, relieved smile spread Felix's face and love filled his voice, "Tammy."

With a thud, the pistol dropped from Tamora's hand. In two quick strides, she skidded to her knees and grabbed Felix's small shoulders, slamming her lips to his. Felix squeaked in surprise, but in barely two seconds he was returning the kiss with as much vigor as Tamora displayed.

Tamora felt Felix's bare hands cup the sides of her face, soothing like a balm to her wounded soul. She quickly freed her own hands, burying slender fingers into his hair - exhorting a moan from Felix's throat. She needed desperately to feel him; to reacquaint herself with the missing part that filled the gaping, bleeding hole in her heart.

She felt the same desperation in Felix's lips as he closed whatever space was left between them and deepened the kiss to the point they could barely breathe.

Tamora reluctantly pulled away resting her forehead against her husband's, her palm firmly but gently on the nape of Felix's neck. Felix's hands dropped from her cheeks to the skin just above her armor clad shoulders – his thumbs absently rubbing her neck.

"I love you, Tammy," he huffed out and the words poured over her, sending a wonderful shiver up her spine.

"Love you too, Fix-it," she returned tenfold. Tamora pressed her lips to his again in a soft, brief kiss. "Where the hell have you been?"

Felix swallowed hard. "It's a very long story."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, this chapter will be the start of Felix's flashbacks and they'll always be in italics!

_"Hey Dodge!"_

_The Turbo Twin glanced over his shoulder, a gleaning smile crossing his face. "Felix, what brings you by?"_

_Felix strolled up to his friend, presenting a round covered dish before him. "This."_

_Dodge accepted the dish with both hands, uncovering the aluminum foil with a satisfied grin. "Pecan pie. Thanks, bud."_

_"Noooo problem!"_

_Dodge set the pie down on the crate he used as a table. "Listen, there's a newly plugged in game across the way called The Epic Quest. Looks like some fantasy kinda junk. Wanna check it out with me?"_

_Felix thought better of it. Game jumping into a new game that you knew nothing about wasn't the smartest idea. Exploring could take a while and he didn't want to be too late or Tammy would worry. Dodge was grinning at him and his poor friend had no one to pal around with unless he was there._

_Felix sighed, not wanting to let Dodge down. Besides, game jumping awoke an excited side of him that he never knew he had until Ralph went turbo. "Why not, let's go exploring."_

***

Felix and Tamora lay on her bed, limbs weaving around each other like a puzzle that only they could put together. They had lain there for hours, hands roaming over every inch of skin as they remembered how the other felt to the touch. Explanations could wait. They needed this time together, learning each other again – awakening the embers that had smoldered for nearly a year.

Felix had dreamed of this moment every single night he was separated from his wife.

"You kept me going," Felix's voice broke the silence that had accompanied them for a while, "especially on the days when I felt hopeless, when I just wanted to give up, I'd think of you and knew I had to keep going. I had to get home to my Tammy Jean."

Tamora ghosted fingertips across Felix's cheek. "You completed your mission, soldier."

With the biggest smile, Felix replied, "I did, didn't I?"

They closed the gap between one another, meeting in a kiss that spoke more than any words ever could. Felix's palm slid over the curve of Tamora's hip, inching underneath the band of her boy shorts. They'd spend the last few hours happily reacquainting themselves that making love hadn't crossed their minds yet. But now as Felix tugged at Tamora's shorts, both their bodies were suddenly sparking with desire.

Having shed all their clothes save for their underthings, Tamora copied her husband's ministrations and began working on losing his boxers – not daring to sever the kiss that was deepening between them.

An alarm blared from the nightstand and Tamora broke their connection with an irritated growl. She swiped at the alarm clock, flinging it against the wall where it fell silent with a thud. Felix made note of fixing the broken clock later.

Tamora turned back to him, sighing heavily. "Duty calls."

Felix pouted. "I wish you could call in sick."

Tamora snorted. "Wish that was an option." She sat up, shoulders hunched over. Felix could see the concern exuding from her face, even through the curtain of bangs. "I don't want you ever out of my sight."

Felix sat up as well, rubbing soothing circles on the pale expanse of his wife's back. "That'd be sorta hard, don'tcha think, hon?" Tamora frowned at him. "I won't disappear again. You can count on it."

"I know," Tamora said, but the response didn't sound convincing.

"I'll go visit Ralph while you're at work. As soon as the all clear is given, I'll be right back here."

"And you'll fill me in what happened to you all those months?"

It was Felix's turn to frown. He was thankful that they'd been so wrapped up in each other that the opportunity to explain his whereabouts didn't need revealing. There was no problem telling Tamora where he had been, but telling her what had happened there was a totally different story.

"I promise I'll tell you everything," he guaranteed, though rather hesitantly, causing Tamora to arch an eyebrow at him.

"Look, Fix-it," Tamora placed a reassuring hand on his small knee, "You don't need to tell me everything at once. If you need time to process it, then go ahead. I can wait, just like you did for me."

Felix breathed in deep before sighing, grateful for offer. "Thanks, Tammy. But I promise I will tell you some of my experience tonight."

Tamora nodded then pressed a kiss into his hair before rising to get ready for the day. Felix pushed off the bed and gathered his articles of clothing in a pile on the floor. It'd been several days since he'd taken his magic hammer to his wardrobe.

After so many months, it had become a hassle repairing tears or holes or dirt caked on his clothes every time it happened, so Felix stopped worrying so much about the issue and only took the hammer to repairing his clothes once a week. The past week and a half had been a whirlwind of action that gave him no time to even _think_ about his appearance. The only thing on his mind had been following the lead to the exit and finally getting home to his wife.

His clothes looked perfectly new by the time Tamora sauntered out the bathroom, dressed in her armor. She smiled, slapping Felix's cap over his eyes. "Lookin' good, short stake."

Felix righted his cap, smiling "Feeling good too."

Tamora knelt in front of him, concern in her eyes. "You're only going to see Ralph in Sugar Rush, right?"

"Yes, ma'am, and straight home to you after the all clear."

"Holding you to that, Fix-it. I'll send Kawalski to escort you out." Tamora leaned in for the searing kiss she always left him stunned with when they parted ways.


	3. Chapter 3

_Felix groaned, carefully pushing himself into a sitting position. The back of his head ached and it felt like he'd been thrown from the top of the Niceland Apartment building. Rubbing his head, his eyes flew open realizing his hat had been misplaced. It was then that he took in his surroundings._

_A forest enclosed around him from all sides. Felix had never seen so many trees thickly clustered in all his life. Panic began to set in. He felt his heart beating faster. He hopped to his feet, peering around frantically._

_A growl came from close by and Felix found Dodge lying in the brush, slowly regaining consciousness. "Dodge," Felix said in hushed tone._

_The former racer sat up, rubbing his back. "What in Litwak happen to us?"_

_"I don't know," Felix replied lowly, kneeling to one knee in front of his friend. "The last thing I remember is stepping into the outlet leading to this game and now we're here."_

_Dodge scrunched his face, peering around at the unfamiliar settings. "Same story here, man. It's like the game sucked us in."_

_"I didn't think that was possible." Felix wrung his hat, which he'd recovered in the grass, nervously, a tremble in his voice. In all his years in the arcade, he'd never heard of anyone being involuntarily sucked into a game. You always entered a game through a tunnel._

_"Apparently it is," Dodge said sarcastically. "Let's find the exit and get the flip out of here. I don't trust this game as far as I can hurl it."_

_They stood staring into the thickness of the trees, not a clearing in sight. The two 8 bit men agreed on a direction and trekked through the brush. Both being of short stature made it hard to walk the forest floor and Felix decided hopping over the thicker patches were easier. Dodge rolled his eyes as he watched his friend. He didn't have the special ability, so taking wide steps was his only option._

_Twenty minutes later, a clearing finally came into view and Felix rushed into it, letting out a relieved laugh at the thought that maybe they were making headway. As Dodge joined, he examined their surroundings. Felix smiled. "I hear water, Dodge! Maybe there's a river or stream nearby that we could follow to a civilization and get directions out this place!"_

_"And get a drink and I don't mean agua," Dodge grumbled, sounding tired as he picked off leaves and brambles that were caught on his blue jumpsuit. It seemed Felix had way more energy than he had. The handyman hadn't even broken a sweat even after all the hopping. "Why I didn't eat a piece of pie before coming…"_

_Felix made his way to the edge of the clearing, focused on the sound of the water. "If we can make it out of here within an hour, I can get home to Tammy on time and forget about this-"_

_The rush of a twang flew by his head and Felix froze in shock at the arrow stuck in the tree close by him. ___

__***_ _

__Felix walked out onto the rainbow bridge in Sugar Rush, smiling at the fond memories that flooded him. The peak of the bridge where he stood was the exact spot him and Tamora first kissed, the moment his life changed forever. He'd thought he knew what happiness was before meeting his dynamite gal, but that kiss opened his eyes to what he could have - what he'd missed those 30 years before the blonde bombshell knocked him off his feet._ _

__Tamora informed him to check the castle first. Ralph lived there with Vanellope and usually stayed around the area while the daily racing was going on. Felix didn't need to search long. The back of a hulking, red-headed figure stood out front by the castle gates staring up at a hole in the pink wafer wall._ _

__Felix was beyond words when he laid eyes on his wife again, but a huge smile spread across his lips when he caught sight of his best friend. They'd wasted so many years tiptoeing around each other as if they weren't allowed to even interact outside of gaming time. It was a dumb notion that left a vast amount of regret in Felix's 8-bit heart. But time had healed their relationship and he couldn't imagine not having the wrecker as his friend._ _

__Ralph continued to stare at the hole he most likely caused himself, and Felix could tell by Ralph's stance that the former bad guy was deep in thought of how to fix the wall._ _

__"I can fix it, if you want me to," Felix finally said, rather cheekily for him._ _

__Ralph seized up, arms midway in the air, as if he'd stepped on a dozen eggs. He glanced over his mountain of a shoulder. There was Felix, hand resting on the golden hammer at his waist, smiling fondly._ _

__"Felix!" The large man barreled toward him, scooping up the little handyman and wrapping him into a bear hug. Ralph held Felix out from him, two big hands gently holding his forearms, and just gazed at him up and down. "You're here and you're alive!"_ _

__"That I am, brother."_ _

__"But how? Where've you been?" Ralph asked, setting his friend down. His eyes grew wide. "Does Calhoun know you're back?"_ _

__"Yes-"_ _

__"Of course, she does!" Ralph interrupted, his excitement bubbling over._ _

__"We spent the entire night together." Heat Felix hadn't felt in forever crept into his cheeks at the admission._ _

__"Well, uh-" Ralph stuttered, scratching the back of his neck nervously, "that's good. Good. You two needed…that….since you're married and all." He nudged Felix, the gap in his teeth visible. "So, what happen to you? Where've you been?"_ _

__"How about we fix the wall first then I'll tell you while we go for a walk?"_ _

__With a boost from the wrecker, Felix repaired the wall. They ventured towards the ruins of Diet Cola Mountain, strolling at a comfortable pace beside each other._ _

__"Where were you, buddy?"_ _

__"Well," Felix fiddled with the golden hammer on his belt, pondering how to tell his best friend the basics without going into major details, "Dodge and I were game jumper in what was the new game over in Game Central Station 2 called The Epic Quest."_ _

__"Wait, The Epic Quest? Me and Sarge tried to enter that game, but there was no way in."_ _

__"I don't know how it works, but that game has secret entrances and exits and me and Dodge accidentally found one. We were stuck there, clueless and defenseless, with no way out." Felix breathed in deep, recalling him and Dodge's first few days in the fantasy world game. No sleep, hunger, fear, growing hopelessness. "Eventually, we realized we needed to play the game and that would help us find an exit. It took far too long and we encounter more obstacles than Maze Invaders, but I found a way out."_ _

__Ralph hmphed, and Felix could tell his brief explanation didn't satisfy the larger man. "Where's Dodge? How's he doing?"_ _

__A frown crossed Felix's face, his shoulders drooping sadly at the thought of his friend. "Dodge stayed behind," he answered._ _

__"Oooooh-" Felix could tell Ralph wanted to ask why, but the wrecker sensed the avoidance in his tone and Felix was thankful the bigger man didn't push the subject. Ralph slid a hand through his hair. "I gotta tell you, buddy, your wife took it hard."_ _

__Felix cringed inwardly. "I know."_ _

__"She searched for you for like 3 months straight," Ralph explained, solemnly. "The only chance I had to see her was when I caught her leaving Hero's Duty to look for you. She ordered me not to, but I'd tag along anyway sometimes. She tore this arcade apart to find you." He huffed, kicking the ground and stirring up a small cocoa dust cloud around them. "But the one place we never looked in was Epic Quest! We tried getting in, but locals told us it was a closed game. Why did it have to take you and Dodge?!"_ _

__Felix shook his head, regretting for the millionth time setting foot in the fantasy game's outlet. "I wish I knew, brother. We may never know why any of it happened."_ _

__Ralph halted turning to Felix, and laid a huge hand on the handyman's shoulder that nearly covered his whole back. Ralph's smile had returned. "You're back and that's what counts, Felix."_ _

__Yes, being back was the thing that counted the most and Felix felt his heart swell up at the affection in his best friend's eyes. "Thanks, Ralph."_ _

__They set off again, drawing closer to Diet Cola Mountain. "How are the Nicelanders doing?" Felix asked, hoping his little rounds friends were surviving well without him. "Where did they wind up?"_ _

__Ralph chuckled. "Boy, have I got some stories for you."_ _


	4. Chapter 4

Felix was glad to hear from Ralph the Nicelanders were doing well. Most had moved into Sugar Rush, ironically to stick close to Ralph, but a few more adventurous folks found homes in other games.

Without their hero to watch over them, the skittish little 8-bit citizens looked to the wrecker as their new protector. Ralph was honored that they'd even consider him for the role, and he enjoyed it for the most part. Some Nicelanders could be somewhat needy and there were a few fights with Gene, but otherwise, they all got along. Mary, especially, took an interest in him and Vanellope often teased Ralph about his "girlfriend" whenever he and Mary were around one another.

Ralph and Felix talked most of the day, finding a comfy spot on a hill to watch the races from afar. It felt like home to kick back with his best friend and not worry about anything and the feeling of knowing he was safe gave Felix much needed relief.

He decided to visit the Nicelanders another day. Being home was overwhelming his senses and emotions and Felix wanted to pace himself before he jumped back into the normalcy that was arcade life.

Felix headed back to Hero's Duty not long before the all clear sounded. Stepping off the bullet train, he waited for the escort he knew his wife would send. Not even a couple minutes had passed when the sound of footfalls echoed into the station.

"Pintsize."

Felix smiled at the nickname spoken fondly by a familiar voice. "Kohut," he replied matching the fondness as he tipped his hat in greeting. "Good to see you, friend."

The second in command leaned down, offering his hand which Felix accepted. "You have no idea how good it is to see you. Sarge didn't take it well when you disappeared; maybe worse than when she lost Brad."

That statement was one Felix could have done without, but he didn't let it show. It seemed his punishment was everyone reminding him of the pain Tamora went through while he was gone. "I wish I could change things."

Kohut nodded. "I understand."

They trekked toward the barracks casually talking and catching up; parting ways at the entrance of the sleeping quarters. Felix felt on top of the world after a great day with his best friend; now he was about to spend the evening with his dynamite gal.

He slipped off his boots and gloves; hanging his hat on the inside of the front door's knob. He sat on the bed, not waiting long before the door opened revealing his beautiful wife.

Felix hopped up, a joyful smile lighting his entire being as he vaulted to greet Tamora. The next thing he knew, he was sprawled on the floor and his cheekbone was smarting something fierce. Tamora loomed over him like a radiant dark angel, ready to instill fear.

But Felix wasn't scared. He'd never feared his wife, even when she had a gun aimed directly at his head the very second they first met. He sat up, rubbing his throbbing cheek. "Tamora, what was that-"

"Why did you leave me?!" she yelled, pointing an accusing finger at him. Anger blazed from her sapphire eyes and if looks could manifest, Felix would be engulfed whole.

Felix gaped wide-eyed at his wife, bewildered as ever. He'd imagined a greeting more reminiscent to the night before when she kissed him into oblivion; not being smacked flat on his back with a reddening face that wasn't due to the honeyglows.

"What do you mean?" Felix barely got out.

Tamora clinched her fists tightly at her sides, and Felix could tell she was itching to hit him again. "Why did have to be a thick-witted skink and go game jumping without me? You could have at least told me where you were going, Fix-it!" She breathed in deep, averting her gaze to the space beside her husband's small shoulder. "No, you had to run off with Dodge and leave me here not knowing where you were or if you were still alive!" She leaned down, jabbing a finger into his chest. The anger began to subside as thickness coated her speech. "You left me."

Felix was at a loss for words as he watched his wife crouched down in front of him. Leaning elbows on her propped knees, she hid her face behind armor clad arms. He shook himself from his frozen state of shock, cautiously touching Tamora's elbow in hopes of giving her some comfort. He wanted to embrace her, as any good husband would desire in consoling their wife. Unbending darkness had shadowed Tamora's doorstep for too long, and Felix's heart sunk into his stomach knowing he'd caused her unyielding pain.

"Tamora," he called out softly, "I'm sorry for leaving you. I'm sorry I got stuck in a game I had no right being in." Felix wished her armor wasn't present; wished he could have skin to skin contact with her. He chanced oh-so-lightly combing his fingers through her blonde locks. "But I'm here now and I promise to do everything within my power to never leave you again."

His wife finally raised her head, staring forward over her crossed arms. The sight of her damp eyes nearly hidden behind her long bangs caused Felix's own to tear up as well.

"I had all day to think about this, Felix," she explained, her voice thick and husky with emotion. "As the day went on, I started wondering if you coming back had all been a gloriously torturing dream. I couldn't leave to check on you, or even communicate with you. I could barely keep it together worrying over you."

"No more worrying tonight," Felix replied, firmly. He leaned over to catch eye contact with her, a small smile flashing encouragingly. "That's an order, soldier."

A rarely sound escaped Tamora; she laughed. A very tiny laugh, but on, nonetheless. She breathed in, unwrapping from her balled position, and wiped the running eyeliner from the corners of her eyes. "Enough of this crying session," she grumbled in her usual gruff tone. "You might wanna use your hammer on that cheek, by the way."

Felix smiled widely. That's the Tamora he knew best.

After healing his bruised face, Felix helped his wife remove her armor, discarding it in a pile beside the bed. Tamora plopped down on the mattress after they were finished; Felix taking a place next to her, their side touching.

"I wanna show you something," Felix said. He lifted his left hand and removed his wedding band, revealing a string of letters underneath.

Tamora pulled his hand closer, a smirk crossing her lips as she threw a side-long look his way. "Fix-it Felix Jr. got a tattoo?"

Felix shrugged nonchalantly, as if it wasn't a big deal. Before he'd disappeared into The Epic Quest, it would have been unheard of for him to grace his skin with any kind of marking and everyone who knew him knew that.

"Felix+Tammy 11-2-13" Tamora read, as she turned his wrists to see the whole tattoo encircled around his finger. "Our wedding date."

"One day in Epic Quest," Felix began to explain, "Dodge and I were robbed. Thank the heavens above, the bandits didn't find my ring, but I was so scared that if it happened again I'd lose it for sure." Tamora squeezed his hand she still held. "I made a small compartment in my boot to hide the ring, but my finger felt - pardon my language – naked without it. Dodge suggested a tattoo in place of my ring so I could at least have something to look at when I took my glove off." Felix sighed heavily. "That's what I did."

Tamora rubbed her thumb loving over the letters of their names then took Felix's wedding ring from his closed right hand and slipped it back where it belonged on his left. "Let me ask you one thing, Fix-it."

"What's that, ma'am?"

"Did you cry when you got it?"

Felix chuckled, smiling proudly. "Nooooo, ma'am!" he answered, which earned an impressed nod from his wife. "But I am never getting one again!"


	5. Chapter 5

_Felix and Dodge dashed through the woods, arrows whizzing by around them. A giant fallen log blocked their path up ahead. Felix could clear it easily, but he knew Dodge couldn't._

_"We're going to jump, Dodge!"_

_Dodge nearly tripped over his own feet at the statement. "Wait, how?"_

_Felix didn't answer as they approached the log at full speed. He grabbed Dodge's arm and with all his strength, lifted them over the obstacle; Dodge screaming until their feet hit the ground. The former racer collapsed to his knees from the impact of the land, but was dragged up again by Felix._

_"I can't keep going" Dodge said, out of breath. He wasn't programmed for high endurance._

_It'd be game over for both of them if they stopped. Felix peered around quickly. There had to be a place to hide, and his eyes caught a small dug out under the fallen log. He pulled Dodge with him and they both crawled into the hole. It was a tight fit and a bit awkward for them being squashed together, but it worked._

_They held their breath as the ogres rustled around the area then rushed off. Well over 5 minutes later, they carefully crawled out the hole, hoping the threat was gone for good._

_"That was some scary flip, man," Dodge remarked, brushing the dirt off his blue jumpsuit._

_"We can't let that happen again," Felix said, peering in the woods in the direction the ogres went. "We need to defend ourselves until we can find a way out of here."_

_Dodge snorted. "And how do you suppose we do that, hot shot?"_

_Felix adjusted his cap and without an ounce of hesitation, replied, "We play the game."_

***

Tamora examined the bow Felix had left forgotten leaning against the wall. Using a bow and arrow seemed primitive to a futuristic character like herself, but imagining her pintsized husband welding it wasn't too farfetched. He had insisted on learning how to shoot not long after they started dating. Tamora was surprised – and pleasantly pleased – that the friendly handyman wished to learn her trade. She figured he only desired to handle a blaster to be closer to her, but Felix turned out to be an enthusiastic student and pretty damn good shot.

"My lifeline," Felix chimed in as he joined his wife, a steaming cup of coffee in hand. Monday was their day off and enjoying a stay-in was a welcomed thing. He reached his free hand out, stroking the smooth curved wood of the bow as a cherished memento. "I couldn't part with it when I walked through the exit."

Tamora gave him a small, sad smile. "Understandable, soldier."

"When I told Dodge we needed weapons to defend ourselves, he thought I had a loose screw. Of course, there were no blasters in Epic Quest, so I thought choosing a bow and arrow over a sword was the best idea."

"Were you as good a shot with a bow as you are with a blaster?"

Felix chuckled, tapping Tamora on the nose - a gesture that only he could get away with. "I'm a fair shot."

A mischievous gleam shone in Tamora's eye and with a smirk, baited, "Prove it."

Setting down his mug, Felix plucked the bow gently from Tamora's grasp and stretched back the bowstring a couple times. "Let's go hunting, my lady."

Straggling cy-bugs roamed Hero's Duty during off hours, mostly surfacing from underground dens. They buzzed around scavenging and being unknowingly a threat to the world outside if they escaped the game. Sergeant Calhoun had patrols always on duty, watching and hunting for the flying viruses. When it was scheduled for her to patrol - against her better judgment - Tamora would bring Felix along.

His first lesson in using a blaster confused the mess out of him. Tamora had sat him down in her bunk, plopped a small blaster in front of him, and ordered him to take it apart then put back together. After he'd mastered that, she finally brought him to the shooting range where he surprised her at how good of a shot he was. The next step was taking him out into the field, which became their routine.

Felix held onto his wife's leg as Tamora zoomed through the wasteland of Hero's Duty. It'd been forever since he'd taken a ride on her hover board and his footing was a bit shaky. Tamora swooped down, hovering a few feet off the metallic surface. Felix hopped off, and Tamora joined him, closing the board and slinging it over her shoulder.

"This area is the hot spot for cy-bug activity as of late," she informed him as they began to walk, keeping a watchful eye and open ear to their surroundings. "Did you do a lot of hunting in Epic Quest?"

"Only when we had to and mostly for food" Felix answered. "We tried staying as far from danger as we could, but sometimes we had to hunt ogres for points." He glanced up at Tamora with a sheepish smile. "You know I'm not the type to storm the fortress like you, ma'am. You would excel to the highest power if you played Epic Quest."

"I probably would," Tamora agreed confidently, "But there's no way in hell I'd go near that game unless it's to blow up the entrance." The anger she held towards the fantasy game was evident on her features. Felix had no doubt his wife would blow up the entrance if given the chance.

They trudged further into the harsh grey landscape quietly, their footfalls barely resounding.

"Pardon me, ma'am," Felix said softly, "but when I'm coming and going from Hero's Duty, I'll be fine alone like I always was before. I really don't need an escort."

"Like fun you don't, short stack," Tamora growled.

Felix stopped in this track, and put his foot down in a manner of speaking. "Tamora, you know I can defend of myself. I'm good with a blaster and a bow and my hop feature is faster than a pinball."

Tamora pivoted, jabbing a finger towards him. Felix could see the fear behind the stones in her sharp eyes, and the message I'm not losing you again was there. "You travel with an escort, Fix-it, and that's final."

Felix furrowed his brow and his usual when pout when he didn't get his way poked out his bottom lip. "Yes, ma'am." If he couldn't change her mind with words, he'd have to try another way.

With the argument dropped, they pressed on.

A flutter of wings caught their attention, and both froze waiting cautiously for the cy-bug to make its appearance. Glowing green eyes popped over a ridge in the distance. Felix drew an arrow and nocked it in place as Tamora readied her blaster.

Using their silent code, Felix thumbed to himself then pointed to the approaching cy-bug. Tamora nodded, preparing to back him up if needed. They'd hunted together dozens of times, but this time there was something different about Felix's mannerisms. The sport was fun to him and it showed in his enthusiasm every time he'd go to take down a cy-bug. This time, Tamora could see a change in his eyes, as if hunting wasn't just for kicks anymore and in a strange way, his movements reminded her oddly of herself.

The cy-bug took flight, droning close to the ground toward them. Felix jumped into position, bow raised and trained on the flying virus. It spotted the handyman and increased its speed heading straight for him. Tamora's anxiety jumped to new height as the cy-bug drew closer at rapid speed, determined to gobble up the tasty 8-bit morsel.

But Felix didn't fire

Tamora stepped forward, her finger itching over the blaster's trigger. "Shoot it, Fix-it," she said, anxiety in her voice. The order went on deaf ears as Felix stayed in position. Her eyes darted in panic between her beloved and her hated enemy. "Felix!"

"Stand down, Tamora!" Felix yelled with the same authority he used during their pitfall in the taffy swamp. "That's an order, soldier!"

The rush of wind from the cy-bug's wings hit their faces. Tamora's heart leapt in her chest, wanting desperately to kill the horrid beast before it ate up her husband. But Felix had given her an order and every good soldier obeyed, no matter how frightening the situation was.

Felix loosed his arrow and in an instant, the cy-bug came crashing to the ground. He leapt away as it slid on its side close to where he had stood and came to a halt, unmoving. A satisfied grin crossed Felix's face as he watched sparks like wayward fireworks spew from the bug's body. He turned to see Tamora approaching; the corners of her mouth pointed down and fire in her eyes.

Before he could sputter a word, the sergeant scooped him up underneath her arm and they were suddenly high in the air over the vast landscape on her hover board. Not a minute later they were landing at the barracks. Felix tried to talk to his wife, but she ignored every word as her heavy footfalls brought them to her bunk.

Tamora kicked the door open then slamming it shut with a resounding echo down the barrack's corridor. She tossed Felix onto the bed, none too gently.

"Tamora Jean, what's wrong?!" Felix pleaded, pushing himself up on his gloved hands.

Tamora crawled over him, capturing his lips in a heated kiss. Felix froze, bewildered at the situation. One minute they were hunting cy-bugs and the next his wife was on top of him, kissing himsenseless. Felix's tense muscles began to relax as he fell into the pleasure that was his wife's lips.

Breaking the intimate connection, Tamora hovered over Felix, blue eyes intensely trained on his. "You brought down that cy-bug with one kill shot," she finally said. Felix nodded dumbly, trying to figure out his wife's intentions. Tamora plucked off his hat, tossing it to floor.

"Impressive, Fix-it." She lowered to meet him again, soft and sensual this time in the way that made Felix's body feel warm enough to shed clothes – which was just what he started to do, unbuttoning the top of his work shirt.

Tamora hovered teasingly just above his lips, and in a heartbeat, his hot wife turned into the hardcore marine sergeant she was. "Don't ever, ever pull a stunt like that again, Felix," she snarled, and he knew she meant serious business because she used his given name. "That's an order, soldier."

Felix had assumed – and was prepared – for Tamora to give him a pair of black eyes for scaring her. She rarely hit him over the years of their marriage, but there were those times few between when he'd frighten her to the point of the sergeant losing her temper. She'd already given him a good stinging wallop the night before. None of that confused him, but what did was Tamora practically attacking him with passion.

"I'm sorry, Tammy," he apologized sincerely, "I wanted to prove to you that I'm fine traveling through your game without an escort. I trekked through H E double hockey sticks for nearly a year. Hero's Duty doesn't put fear in me. It never has, really."

Tamora sat back on her bottom, hanging her head and heaving a sigh. "I know you don't fear Hero's Duty," she admitted. That much had been obvious from the first moment he hopped into the game without a qualm. "And I know you can defend yourself. You proved yourself a long time ago."

Felix pushed up onto his knees, resting palms on his wife's armored thighs. For years he'd traveled through her game alone after learning to use a blaster. It'd taken several months and lots of training to give Tamora peace of mind that he would be okay. The first time she let him go on his own, it like to have ripped her apart on the inside, but she stayed strong and trusted his ability.

Now with the fear of losing him again, it was like her trust in him was starting from the beginning. It couldn't stay that way and both knew it, though Tamora was having a harder time accepting it.

Her eyes gazed off to the side of him, not meeting his. "I won't send an escort for you anymore."

Felix tipped her chin so her gaze met his. "Thank you, Tamora. It means a bunch, honeybadger. I'll be fine, you can count on it."

"Promise to carry your bow with you at all time."

"Promise." Felix crossed his heart.

A small smile finally turned the corner of Tamora's mouth up. "Now," her usual get-down-to-business tone was back. "Let's get back to where we left off." Slipping her gloves off, Tamora began to shed her armor so quickly that Felix didn't have time to process and just stared as her lovely curves were revealed.

"That kill shot, Fix-it-" Tamora broke the quiet as she finished off her armor and started working off Felix's jeans as he finished unbuttoning his work shirt. She was inches from his face, a sly smile gleaning at him, "-was amazing."

Felix chuckled softly at the way she imitated his use of the last word. He loved this woman more than he could even say.


	6. Chapter 6

Felix met up with Ralph the next day during game hours in Sugar Rush. He'd put off seeing the Nicelanders long enough. He knew there'd be a bombardment of questions that he would vaguely answer, but he couldn't avoid his old friends just for that reason. Sure enough, the little round folks crowded around him with warm pats on the back and kisses on the cheek and ultimately every question in the book.

Sitting out on Gene's patio, he told them his story. Lemonade was served (except Gene who still carried around that martini glass; some things never changed). Felix even caught a glimpse of what Ralph told him about Mary. The pink dressed lady was sitting next to Ralph (who surprisingly had his own oversized chair to sit in), and every once and awhile she'd smile up at the wrecker as if she were holding a secret.

Not in a lifetime would Felix have thought of Mary having a crush on the bad guy of their game. Jiminy, things had changed dramatically since that fateful day when Ralph went game jumped. It was all for the better, which made him happy.

Felix stayed with the Nicelanders a good two hours or so before finally excusing himself to join Ralph, who had wandered off to the candy tree forest to collect material for a boat house for Don's new boat he had custom made at the bakery.

He'd trekked through the candy tree forest a few times - the first being when he and Tamora were searching for Ralph – so venturing into the brightly colored trees wasn't a big deal. Ralph had to be close to the edge of the forest, but as Felix walked deeper, he realized his best friend must have trekked further in than he assumed.

The trees grew thicker blocking most of the nature light. A cold, creeping feeling crawled up Felix's spine. The bright pink stripes began to morph into grayish-brown bark and dark green leaves sprouted on branches. He wasn't in Sugar Rush anymore-

***

_A week had passed since entering The Epic Quest, and Felix and Dodge were nowhere close to finding an exit. They'd made it to a village, asking many of the citizens for directions out of the game, but most looked at them as if they didn't even know they were in a game period. Dodge was about to explode when Felix sent him off to buy some food as he talked with an old metalsmith about buying weapons for them._

_After acquiring supplies and a means of protecting themselves (all bought with the coins Dodge carried on his person…much to the former racer's chagrin), they set out again, following a map to the next village. All their money was gone, and if they were to need more supplies, they knew they'd probably have to play the game to earn coins. Felix hoped they wouldn't need to earn any; that they'd find the exit before it came down to that._

_A week and two villages later they somehow took a wrong turn and ended up in a forest. Dusk was setting and though it was risky, they decided to set up camp under the trees._

_With bow and quiver hanging across his back, Felix went to find material to build them a shelter for the night. He was bending over to pick up a nice-sized branch when a twig cracked behind him. Felix froze at another crack of a twig breaking, this time from higher off the ground._

_If it was an ogre, he'd have to take it down to keep him and Dodge safe. Being separated and nearly dark, it'd be too dangerous to run for it._

_Felix, with trembling hands, slipped the bow off his back and reached for an arrow. His eyes stared forward at the sound of the crunching forest debris, trying to calm his breathing. Tamora had taught him that when focusing on a shot, he needed to regulate his breathing. His wife was more of a 'storm in with guns blazing' type, but she had killer aim when it came to single shots._

_The sound suddenly came up upon him on his right and Felix whirled around wielding his weapon, ready to take down whatever danger shadowed him._

_"Whoa, Felix!" Dodge's yelped, holding up hands in front of him defensively. "It's just me!"_

_A shaky breathy squeak escaped Felix's throat and he immediately lowered the weapon. "Jiminy, Dodge! Don't sneak up on me like that! I coulda killed you!"_

***

Felix stared through the trees, the sound of stomping feet coming closer. He carefully pulled his bow and an arrow into position, whirling around and aiming it at the oncoming threat.

"Felix!" a familiar voice yelped. The figure towering in front of him looked as large of an ogre, but he was no monster. "It's just me! You know - Ralph!"

Felix blinked then shook his head, the dark forest turning bright and colorful. Standing in front of him was his best friend, huge ham hands raised up close to his chest. Felix lowered his arms, but clutched the bow tightly in his palms – the feeling of the memory still prevalent in the back of his mind.

"You…okay, buddy?" Ralph asked, dropping his hands slowly.

Felix offered an apologetic smile, though his shoulders were still tense. "I'm sorry, Ralph. Got a little spook, is all."

"A little?" The wrecker gawked, "I'd hate to see alot!"

They let the incident pass, but Ralph secretly stewed over it. He'd never seen Felix like that before and it bothered him like an itchy little bug on his neck. They'd plan to watch the Roaster Race after closing. Ralph had told Vanellope of the handyman's return, but she had yet to see him.

As they approached the grandstands, the little racer spotted them. In a flash of blue, she glitched all the way to them and attacked Felix with a fierce, excited hug ultimately knocking the poor man off his feet. Ralph laughed as Vanellope planted a kiss on Felix's cheek then finally calmed down enough to let them both back on their feet.

"I'm happy to see you too, sugarplum." Felix gave her one more affectionate squeeze before Vanellope became curious of his bow and started asking a ton of questions.

"Sarge, can I talk to you?" Ralph nudged his head to the side of the grandstand, "over there?"

Calhoun nodded, following the wrecker. "What is it, Wreck-it?"

Ralph hesitated, taking a deep breath. "Felix had an incident today."

Calhoun arced an eyebrow. "An incident?"

"Yeah." Ralph rubbed the back of his neck, as he searched for the right words to describe what happened. "He came looking for me in the candy cane forest. I walked up on him and musta spooked him because he had an arrow aiming right at me. He had this weird glazed-over look in his eyes. It's like he didn't even recognize me for a moment."

Tamora had noticed the subtle hints that something was wrong. Felix avoided talking to her about his time in The Epic Quest. It was still too soon, she knew, but it was the way he acted when averting her questions. His voice became low and his whole demeanor recoiled into himself. Tamora recognized the signs of PTSD. She'd seen it among her men; heck, she'd lived it.

She thanked Ralph and they headed back to the front of the grandstands. Felix seemingly acted fine as the race proceeded. Tamora hadn't attended a roaster race since he'd disappeared and it almost felt as if no time had passed as they watched the cake go-karts zoom across the finish line.

The four headed off to Tapper's for a celebration root beer, for Vanellope's win and Felix's return. The root beer relaxed Tamora's mind, but she did not forget the incident Ralph had told her about. It was nearly midnight by the time her and Felix made it back to her quarters in Hero's Duty.

"Fix-it," she started as her husband hung up his bow and quiver on a hook by the door.

Felix turned to her, questioningly. "Yes, darlin'?"

Planting a hand on her hip, Tamora said, "Wreck-it said you pulled an arrow on him in Sugar Rush; said you looked like a cybug in the beacon light." She gazed pointedly at him. "What happened out there, Felix?"

She saw Felix tense up at the use of his name. She only used it when she was intensely serious. Felix cleared his throat, going about his business of taking off his tool belt.

"It was nothing, Tammy," he replied, his tool belt and hat joining his other things by the door and with a lite chuck that wouldn't even fool his grandmother, he added, "I got a little spooked is all."

Tamora was not convinced. "Wreck-it said you acted like you didn't recognize him; like you were somewhere other than the candy tree forest."

Felix lingered at the hook, his back to her, and Tamora could tell by stoop of his shoulders that the handyman was working through something in his head. He finally turned to her, the fake teeth-clinched smile plastered on his face. "Ralph is probably just…exaggerating a little bit."

Tamora stepped up to him, kneeling and placing a hand on his small shoulder, her voice unusually soft, "Felix, whatever happened while you were gone, you can tell me."

The smile dropped. "There's nothing to say. I was trapped, I searched for an exit, and now I'm home." He slipped away from Tamora's hand, skirting passed her.

Tamora stood. "Felix-"

Fist balled and arms straight at his sides, there was an underlining firmness in his voice, "Tamora, I'm fine."

They stared at one another for a beat. Felix broke eye contact first, reaching for his wife's hand. "How about we get settled and cuddle up with one of those sci-fi novels you like so much, honeybadger."

She knew she shouldn't push him, but patience was not Tamora strong point. This time, though, she would have to wait.


	7. Chapter 7

_He'd killed his first ogre that day, and the guilt was overwhelming._

_It's not like he never killed before. Dozens of cy-bugs had fallen at the end of his blaster barrel. Ogres were no different than cy-bugs, really. They were both programmed to be killing machines, but the one difference was, cy-bugs didn't know how to speak._

_Ogres had their own language. Though you could speak to them and they could speak to you, there was no reasoning with them. They lived to steal, kill and destroy. You either take them out first, or become fresh meat._

_Felix had learned all this in the short time they'd spent in The Epic Quest, but it still didn't keep the guilt from shaking him to the core. If Tamora was there, she wouldn't have a qualm about taking down the filthy creatures. But Tammy wasn't there. He had to survive on his own, using all the knowledge she'd taught him._

_Night had fallen and the two 8-bit friends were camped out on the edge of a forest. It was Felix's turn as watchman. He sat with his back to a sleeping Dodge, knees tucked up to his chest, peering up at the blanket of shining stars. As always, his thoughts were on his beautiful wife, reminding him of why he continued to fight._

_Felix felt the familiar sting in his eyes, and he brushed away the unshed tears._

_"I really miss you, Tammy," he murmured to the stars above. He knew she couldn't hear him, but talking to her brought him comfort, if only an ounce. "I was so stupid to run off and game jump without you. You're probably worrying yourself to pieces and it's all my fault." He sniffled miserably. "What a good husband I am."_

_Removing his gloves, Felix twisted the wedding band around his finger. He saw Tamora's face in his mind's eyes from the day of their wedding as she bent to one knee, reverently placing the ring on his finger. 30 years he existed without her; now his heart ached deeply in his chest not being able to be with her._

_He lowered his head, resting his forehead on his arms. Teardrops steamed down his cheeks as the thought of never seeing her pierced him again. "I'm so sorry, Tammy. I'm so sorry."_

***

Felix finally found his routine, falling into it as the weeks passed. He tried to stay busy, helping Ralph tend to the Nicelanders during work hours and going home to Tamora as soon as the all clear sounded. He wasn't the social butterfly he'd been before disappearing; preferring quiet evenings enjoying being with his wife. Her quarters were small and slightly sterile, but none of that matter when his sights were completely devoted to the gorgeous blonde he'd missed dearly.

Most nights his skin itched for her, and it felt as if he couldn't get close enough to her. They'd indulge in one another, giving over to unquenched longing as they made love. It was those nights that Felix could forget about his experience; that the embedded fear of being lost forever didn't exist. Him and Tamora were one, melting together in an entanglement of limps that had no beginning or end.

Then there were the nights where the darkness would creep under the door bringing nightmares along with it. He never knew before exactly how Tamora felt when the darkness shadowed her path; when he would reach out to bestow comfort she desperately needed but would never ask for.

Now he understood her plight.

He never asked her to chase away the nightmares either, but when he was in the grip of one, Tammy was his hero. She'd draw him close, smoothing his hair with slender fingers and shooshing him to calm. He'd grasp the front of her t-shirt and bury his face in her neck, feeling almost like a child clutching its mother. She'd hold him for however long it would take, sometimes into the morning hours.

One night, a little over three weeks after Felix had returned, Tamora awoke to an empty space next to her. She'd assumed Felix heard nature's call, but the door of the small bathroom was wide up and a sniffled breathing could be heard. She quickly made her way to the bathroom, berating herself for not being alert enough to feel Felix leave the bed.

She flipped on the light. Felix sat on the cold, tiled floor with his back against the wall. He looked even smaller curled in a tight ball. His red, tear-stained cheeks were half hidden behind his crossed arms that rested on his knees. Tamora's heart wrenched at the frighteningly familiar sight. She'd spend many nights curled on the very same bathroom floor, unable to ward off the horrible memories that couldn't be buried.

Felix wasn't just hiding memories of bad experiences from his time in The Epic Quest. Something worse had happened, and Tamora could sense what it was.

She crouched down beside her husband, combing fingers through his mop of brown hair. Her heart pounded when Felix didn't raise his head, his red, damp eyes staring straight at the floor.

"Felix," Tamora pried softly. He sniffled sharply in response and Tamora knew it was time to finally ask the question that had bothered her since Felix's return. "Felix, what happened to Dodge?"

***

_Dodge and Felix were no closer to the exit of The Epic Quest than when they'd begun their search months before. They'd had many leads, but none had panned out and some had placed them in extreme danger. A new lead had been acquired from an old sorcerer who was one of the few that what aware they were in a game instead of a realistic world. They stayed a of couple days with the bearded man, learning the secrets of the game, then taking leave with fresh hope that this time they'd find their exit._

_A narrow rocky pass opened to a sprawling grassy plain with rolling hills and nowhere to hide. Risky was an understatement as they ventured across the plain, their goal to make it to the mountain range on the other side. At the top of one of the mountain peaks was a portal that the sorcerer guaranteed would transport them back to the outlet they came from. They were traveling on blind faith, but with no other options, blind faith was all they had._

_"Halfway there, bud," Dodge commented as they rested under a lone tree, the mountain range coming closer into view. He tossed Felix a pear from his satchel and asked, "What's the first thing you're gonna do when you get home?" Dodge grinned. "As if I already didn't know."_

_Felix felt the warm tinge on his cheeks that he hadn't felt in he couldn't remember how long. He pulled out his pocket knife, a continuous stream of peel extending from the pear as his began to peel it. "Well, friend, first thing I want to do is lay eyes on my beautiful wife's face and tell her how much I missed her."_

_After so many failed leads, in his gut he felt this was the one. Felix gazed down at the pear, turning it absently as a small bashful smile graced his face. "I can't wait to kiss my dynamite gal."_

_"The first thing I'm gonna do," Dodge put in, capping his canton, "is eat real food. I'm sick of this boy scout jive. Burger Time better watch out, because Dodge isn't leaving there for a whole week."_

_Felix chuckled. His friend loved rich food, especially the pecan pies he brought him once a week. It was no surprise the first place he'd go would be Burger Time._

_The long pear peeling plopped to the ground into a curled pile, and in a beat of silence, both Dodge and Felix froze. A whizzing noise approached quickly. They balked as a crudely fashioned arrow pierced the trunk of the tree they sat under._

_They took cover behind the tree, both being small enough to fit against its wide trunk. Felix scrambled for his bow, whipping an arrow out. Dodge unsheathed his sword, gripping the handle tightly. The handyman peeked around the trunk, spotting a band of ogres stomping their way towards them. They were still a good ways off, but if their archer was a fair shot, both of them were doomed._

_"Dodge, we need to move," Felix hissed, urgently. "Now."_

_The racer scanned the landscape, finding only a rolling hill close by as the only place they may have a chance to find cover. "Get ready to start shooting, Fix-it."_

_Felix took a deep breath, eyeing Dodge and nodding. He was first to leave the safety of the tree trunk, quickly taking aim and firing at the terrifying threat that drew near. One ogre was hit, an animalistic grunt spewing from its mouth as it collapsed. An arrow shot passed them._

_Felix nocked another arrow as they dashed around the hill and took aim for the archer. If he could take out the archer, they may have a chance. The guilt of killing the creatures that threatened their lives had hardened with every new encounter. Ogres truly were killing machines. Felix wondered how the creators of the game could conceive a race of characters with mild intelligence to be infinitely ruthless. Then again, someone had created cy-bugs in the same light._

_He quickly eyed the archer and let loose an arrow. The sharp tip hit the ogre in the chest and it collapsed. The victory of taking out the most deadly in the band didn't cross their minds as Felix yelped, falling to the ground as well. Dodge grabbed him by the arm, dragging him to the cover of the rocky edge of the hill._

_Felix barely registered the pain as shock set in at the sight of an arrow protruding from his shoulder. He'd taken down the archer, but had paid a price for it. He stared blankly at Dodge who was yelling at him._

_"Use your hammer, Felix!"_

_Without hesitation, the racer pulled the arrow from Felix's shoulder and snatched the golden tool from the handyman's belt. He wrapped Felix's hand around it and holding the handyman's hand, he slammed the hammerhead against the wound that was dripping with blue code. The wound healed and Felix shook his head, the shock suddenly disappearing._

_"Thanks, brother," he said, but Dodge was already rushing off sword clutched in hand to fight the first ogre that made it close enough to them. Dodge had taken his sword play very seriously after coming to terms that they would be in The Epic Quest for an innumerable amount of time. The racer never learned any other skill besides flipping burgers on the off hours at Burger Time. Defending himself and his friend gave him purpose again like racing used to._

_Felix hopped onto the rocky face of the hill, nocking another arrow and taking aim at the ogre Dodge was furiously swinging at. A short, squaty ogre spotted Felix and leap onto the grassy mound in one single bound. Felix swiftly jumped backwards off the rock edge, taking out the ogre as it rounded the hill above him._

_Dodge had taken down a fifth ogre by the time Felix made it around the hill again. A sharp snarl echoed behind him and Felix spun around letting another arrow loose and then one more, taking down the last two creatures. A hideous noise like a giant pig squealing bounced off the hillside and Felix turned to see a crumpled body of an ogre at Dodge's feet._

_The two friends stared at each other, chests heaving as they caught their breath. They'd taken out their first band of ogres. A shiny gold coin appeared above each of their heads and both reached up to tap it. The coins disappeared at their touch._

_Felix joined Dodge, who was cleaning his sword on the dead ogre's tunic, and slapped him on the back. "We did, brother!"_

_Dodge snorted. "If this game wasn't as scary of hell, I wouldn't mind setting up residence here."_

_"We'll have to find a game for you when we get back; something close to this but not so hair-raising."_

_"I'd like that." Dodge smiled, raising his hand for a high-five, which Felix slapped back._

_"We better be moving along-"_

_A whizzing sound caught Felix's attention and before he could react, it hit its target. He whipped his arms out, catching Dodge before he hit the ground and hastily dragged the racer behind the safety of the mound._

_"Dodge!" Felix yelled, staring down into unseeing eyes. The arrow was a perfect shot, protruding from Dodge's heart. Felix felt every inch of his body trembling as fear and shock swept over him in a torrential wave. He could feel his lungs starting to hyperventilate. He quickly inhaled a deep breath in an attempt to calm down and keep his head._

_"I can fix it," he shuttered weakly, yanking out the golden hammer that was his friend's last hope. He pulled the arrow from Dodge's chest, and brought down the hammerhead, ignoring the fixing jingle in his panic._

_The wound closed and the red coding vanished. Felix waited as he stared at Dodge, hoping this time the magic hammer could do the impossible._

_But nothing happened._

_Dodge lay still, no sign of life to be found. Felix shook him a gently by the shoulders. "Dodge? Wake up, brother. You can't leave me now. We're so close to getting out of here."_

_The blank eyes that stared straight up held no life, and it was then that Felix came to terms that it was game over for his comrade. He couldn't stop the tears from flowing down his paled cheeks as he leaned over his friend, sobbing into his hands. "Dodge, please."_

_He'd barely mourned for his friend when the echoing sound of an ogre's shout was heard. Felix sat up, scrubbing his soaked face with his brown tunic. He breathed in, knowing he couldn't stay any longer. "I have to go, Dodge, or they'll get me too. I'm sorry I couldn't give you the burial you deserve, brother. But I can promise you, you'll never be forgotten."_

_Felix reached out and shut his friend's eyelids. With tears still blurring his vision, Felix grabbed up his gear and Dodge's sword and rushed away from the hill's rocky edge._

***

"I couldn't fix him, Tammy. My friend died right in front of me, and I couldn't do anything about it," Felix said thickly. He raised his eyes, meeting Tamora's for the first time since she'd entered the bathroom. The pain behind those eyes – those wide, blue eyes that always held both innocence and strength – chilled her to the bone. "I couldn't even give Dodge a proper burial."

Tamora had to remember to breathe.

In that moment, her and Felix were the same person. Both had witnessed the horror of losing a comrade right before their eyes, helpless to save them from their doomed fate.

Tamora was at a loss for words. What words could truly be a comfort to this? The evening she confided in Felix about how she lost Brad, the handyman laid her head in his lap, combed soothing fingers through her blonde locks, and hummed to her until the shadows that had haunted her started to retreat and healing began. Though the wound finally closed, the scar remained, but the burden became lighter.

"I'm sorry about Dodge," Tamora murmured, rubbing a thumb across Felix's cheek, swiping away the tear-steaks. "No one should have to go through this."

She leaned against the wall beside him, gently laying Felix's head in her lap. Her fingers began their ministrations through his hair as she began to hum an old military song about coming home from war.

Once upon a time, he'd fixed her just as he promised. Now she'd fix him.


	8. Chapter 8

He had to tell Ralph.

"Are you sure you don’t want me to be there?” Tamora asked the next morning. Eventually they’d returned to bed; Tamora carrying her small husband, cradling him against her chest as he dozed.

“I’ll be fine, honeybadger,” Felix reassured her with a warm smile.

Whether Tamora believed him or not was a different story, but she let him go parting with a lingering kiss to his cheek.

After witnessing how broken Dodge’s death left Felix, Tamora didn’t want to leave his side. The need to protect him from the looming darkness fueled her concern. She had to remind herself that her little 8-bit husband was stronger than he appeared, and that’s what gave her the strength to watch him walk out the door of her quarters that morning.

* * *

Ralph knew something wasn’t right when Felix arrived in Sugar Rush after work hours began. Pale-faced and baggy-eyed, Felix looked like he’d pulled an all-nighter at Tapper’s. He walked up to Ralph, his steps heavy but determined, and plopped down next to the huge wrecker.

“Hey, buddy,” Ralph greeted, unsurely. Seeing Felix out of sorts made his nerves edgy. That seemed to be happening a lot lately.

“Hey, Ralph,” Felix greeted back, his voice weighty.

“Uh..you okay?”

Felix rubbed the back of neck then glanced up at his friend with a heavy sigh. “There’s something I need to tell you.”

* * *

By that evening, the three people closest to him knew about Dodge’s death. Tamora met up with the rest of the gang in Sugar Rush and suggested they head to Tapper’s for a drink in honor of Felix’s fallen comrade. It wasn’t a funeral or a memorial service, but it would be a part of the closure Felix desperately needed. Speaking up about what happened was the hardest part, and now with his loved ones by his side, the healing could begin.

Vanellope passed out the mugs of root beer Tapper had set on the table. She swiped a fingertip through the light brown foam atop of her mug, sucking the sugary substance off her finger with a pop. She glanced around at the somber faces and cracked a curious smile. “So, how does this work or whatever?”

“We go around the table letting everyone say something about the deceased,” Tamora explained, gripping the handle of her mug, “Then we toast in honor of him.”

Vanellope’s eyes were wide and her expression a bit bewildered. She’d never experienced a death of a friend before, or anyone for that matter save for King Candy - but the recoded tyrant didn’t count as loss in her book. “I didn’t really know Dodge,” she held up her hands as if surrendering, “so I’m out.”

“ **Kid**.” Ralph nudged her with his giant elbow and hissed, “Have a little more respect.”

Vanellope sank down in the booth, glancing at Felix. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay, Vanellope” Felix replied, understandingly.

“I guess uh…I’ll start,” Ralph said, slightly uncomfortable. The last time he attended a something like this was actually a memorial service for the characters lost from Turbotime. It was the first game to have the horrible fate of being unplugged in Litwak’s Arcade and losing it shook the whole game community. Ralph recalled Dodge’s reaction to losing not only his game but his twin brother. The racer had taken it so badly he became a recluse when he’d been somewhat of a social-loving, party animal before.

“Dodge was definitely a kick,” Ralph began, oversized fingers covering the mug of root beer in front of him, “Sarcastic ass-” He clinched his teeth at the word that came out of his mouth and turned to Vanellope. “Don’t go repeating that, kid.”

Vanllope saluted him nonchalantly as she sucked up the sugary substance in her mug from a straw. Ralph hoped the little racer was more focused on her drink than the happenings around her. Time would tell whether the mature word would fly out of her mouth at the most inappropriate time.

“I remember the time after work hours, Dodge and Dash siphoned almost all the gas out of Turbo’s racecar. The car sputtered and stalled right there on the racetrack.” Ralph’s shoulders shook in mirth at the memory. He’d been invited to the race by Clyde from Pac-Man, who’d been friends with the twins. It was supposed to be the race of the decade as Turbo had claimed, but unknowingly he’d scheduled it on April Fool’s Day.

Vanellope was giggling beside him. “I wish I would of known that story before Dodge left. I would of given him a high-five for pulling one on Turbo-jerk!”

Tamora was next. She took a long swig of root beer, setting the mug down in the intense manner that followed her actions everywhere. “I didn’t know Dodge as well as you two,” she nodded at Felix and Ralph, “but the time I did spent with him, I had to resist the urge to slam my fist into his face.”

Three pairs of eyes gawked at her. So far the honor gathering was anything but honorable.

“And I had to warn the kid about being respectful,” Ralph muttered into his mug, “Sheesh.”

“Hear me out, Wreck-It,” Tamora growled, staring the large man down with a smoldering look. “Dodge was one of my husband’s oldest friends. I may not have favored his wiseacre mouth, but he was loyal in his friendship to Felix, all the way to the very end and I commend him for that act.”

She glanced down at Felix, whose eyes were glistening and patted his knee comfortingly underneath the table.

“I guess I’m last,” Felix commented, unsure of how to begin. He’d lived weeks with the secret of Dodge’s death and now it was known, and yet he still didn’t know how to respond. He exhaled a heavy-laden breath, steeling himself for the words he was about to say. “Dodge was my very first friend outside of Fix-It Felix Jr. We met at a welcome party here at Tapper’s and just hit it off. He was a bit off-colored, but a likeable guy – him and his twin brother.”

A memory of when the Turbo Twins kept fooling people into believing one was the other suddenly came to mind and a small smile crossed his face. “They were two of a kind. Dodge was never exactly the same after losing his brother, but one thing did remain and that was his off-colored wit. He talked before thinking and some things he said were…questionable,” like the time he called Donkey Kong a ‘muscle furball’ in GCS for everyone to hear and the ape would have pummeled the racer if it weren’t for Pauline, “but he always made things interesting.

"During our time in The Epic Quest, I saw him change, like his fire for life was returning. He wanted to find a game to go on adventures in after we got back; get out of that outlet he’s called home for so long and enjoy living again.”

The last thing Dodge said played in Felix’s mind.

“If this game wasn’t as scary of hell, I wouldn’t mind setting up residence here.”

“We’ll have to find a game for you when we get back; something close to this but not so hair-raising.”

“I’d like that.”

Felix took a deep breath before the memory could continue. It was time to move on.

Tamora lifted her mug respectfully and the others followed. “To Dodge.”

“To Dodge,” Ralph and Vanellop echoed as they all clinked glass upon glass.

“To my friend,” Felix murmured, bringing the mug to his mouth. “I’ll never forget you.”

* * *

_The jagged terrain was treacherous. Felix hissed as the sharp rocks he used to pull himself up the mountain pierced through his weathered gloves. Whoever created The Epic Quest made sure it was nearly impossible to leave the game. Even if Felix survived the climb, there was no guarantee the exit would be at the top. Grief and desperation drove his limbs; his eleventh-hour drawing faster and faster._

_The steep rock face opened into a ledge, and Felix heaved himself over the edge with one final jump from his short, weary legs. Exhausted, he collapsed onto his back, drawing much needed breath into his lungs._

_He could barely think. All his strength, both physically and emotionally, was spent. In all his years, he’d never felt earth-shattering sorrow or complete and utter hopelessness. It gnawed away at his soul, stripping away what made him who he was._

_It was strange that not even an hour ago his optimism drove his actions. He’d imagined him and Dodge celebrating with a victorious high-five when they arrived at the exit; their ticket home finally paid for and in their grasp. He imagined seeing Tamora for the first time; holding her against him the rest of the day and savor counting every adorable freckle on her face. Now all those wonderful images were a blur, a distant dream that seemed to fade with every moment._

_“Why are you lying around like a wart toad on a log?” a voice chimed in his head._

_Felix cracked open his eyes. It couldn’t be who he thought it was. She was far away in a completely different world of the arcade; so far out of reach it seemed at times she was only a glorious fantasy he created._

_“You must complete your mission, soldier.”_

_Felix rolled onto his side, pushing his tired body into a seated position. Looming above stood his dynamite gal, hands firmly on her curved, armor-clad hips. She pinned him with a gaze that would spur fear in the hardest of men. But Felix never feared his wife, their first encounter proving his lack. He could always see passed the stony demeanor of the marine sergeant to the beautiful and guarded woman inside._

_“I can’t, Tammy,” Felix replied weakly to the illusion before him. He hung his head in defeat. “I’m sorry I failed you, darlin’.”_

_A metallic clank reverberated on the rock surface, and the familiar black sheen of Tamora’s leg armor caught Felix’s eye. “If you lie here like a dead marmot and give up, then you have failed me, Felix.” He cringed as Tamora’s voice cut through him like a sharpened knife._

_Felix mustered enough courage to look up, and found those sapphire eyes so very close to his. Reprimand was held in her gaze, but behind the sternness, there was longing and sadness that mirrored Felix’s own. He knew this was only a beautiful dream, but Felix chanced a hand to Tamora’s cheek, needing to touch her one last time._

_He could feel the trembling breath that Tamora exhaled as his tattered glove caressed her skin. Gently, through the torn material, Felix swiped his thumb across the red expanse of her lips and her hard features softened at his loving exploration._

_Tamora’s slender hand cupped upon Felix’s weary shoulder. For a gloriously brief moment, she met him with a kiss before pulling back, the tough-as-nails sergeant once again in his presence as she stood to full height._

_“Get up,” his wife commanded, “And complete your mission, soldier.” Tamora turned away, adding over her shoulder, “That’s an order.”_

_Felix’s whole body jolted like an electrical charge had coursed through him, and he sat up bolt straight, peering around in bewilderment. Hewn rock surrounded him. A tunnel stretched into darkness in front of him._

_It’d all been a dream, just as he suspected. To feel her again, the press of her soft lips upon his; even to hear her voice, to truly remember without doubt the sound of the words off her tongue. All of it gave him renewed determination. He had to get home to his wife; he must complete his mission._

_Felix pushed off the cave floor to his worn booted feet, staring into the darkness that awaited him. The exit had to be in there. If it wasn’t, he’d search every cave, every forest, every town, until he discovered an exit – or fell over dead._

_With a deep breath, he pressed on into the tunnel, the darkness engulfing him. His hand groped along the rough tunnel wall, every step carefully placed. Anything could be waiting ahead of him, including steep drops. Better slow and safe than game over._

_The trek felt like an eternity, as if the tunnel stretched on into nothingness. Felix’s mind burned with doubt and fear, and he tried to focus, reminding himself with every step he drew closer to getting home._

_A brilliant blue flicker of light far up ahead caught his eye and a low, swooshing hum rumbled off the rocky surface. The closer Felix trekked, the easier it was to see his steps. One hand still crept along the tunnel wall as the other shielded his eyes from aching as the blue flickering light became brighter._

_Felix halted. The tunnel floor abruptly ended and a swirling mass of blue began – a portal. How he and Dodge were transported to The Epic Quest finally made sense. They must have stumbled upon a portal in the outlet and it dumped them in one of the many forests that expanded across the fantasy game. This had to be the exit!_

_Felix breathed in, clearing his head and preparing himself for the leap of faith. There was no time for doubt, no room in his mind for fear to interrupt. He_ had _to get home._ **Now** _._

_“I’m coming home, Tammy Jean.” Holding onto his cap with one hand and his hammer with the other, Felix disappeared into the swirling blue light._


	9. Epilogue

_The door to Sergeant Calhoun’s quarters whizzed open. Felix sighed in relief. The code hadn’t changed over nearly the year of his absence. He stepped over the threshold, and the door shifted to close behind him._

_He’d been stopped by the Surge Protector, who professionally covered his surprise at seeing the lost hero of_ Fix-It Felix, Jr _. Surge had let Felix through to Hero’s Duty bestowing clearance to the handyman’s bow and quiver without any grief. Having a spic and span reputation for well over 30 years came in handy. Clearing_ Hero’s Duty _was a bit tricky, but after so many months of practice at making yourself unseen in a dangerous game, Felix slipped by the soldiers and cybugs with no problem._

_Felix peered around at the familiar surroundings, doubting his eyes. Traveling through Game Central Station was a blur. The transportation center didn’t resonate through him like the memories of the personal space him and his wife shared. Though they had lived mainly in his game, a good portion of their time dating was spent in Tamora’s quarters._

_Felix shook himself out of his stationary state, not realizing his eyes were damp until a tear escaped down his cheek. He rubbed away the wetness pooling in the corners of his eyes as he moved slowly into the living area setting his bow and quiver down in the corner closest to the door._

_Lying haphazardly over the couch was the army green t-shirt Tamora slept in. He carefully picked it up, bringing the material to his face and taking in the scent left on the shirt. The scent left him seeing stars, as if his senses were on overload from so many familiar things._

_Felix moved to the bed, noticing his pillow situated vertically along the corner of Tamora’s pillow. His heart tore at the thought of his wife lying there alone during the night clutching his pillow. He wasn’t here to ward off the night terrors that assaulted her. He hoped that maybe holding his pillow brought her comfort, if only a small portion._

_He sat down on the bed and waited. Game time had just ended when he arrived in_ Hero’s Duty _. If her after hours routine hadn’t changed, it wouldn’t be long before Tamora returned to her quarters to change out of her armor._

_Lying on his back with Tamora’s night shirt tucked against his chest and the brim of his hat pulled down, Felix closed his eyes only meaning to rest a little until his wife returned. His entire frame felt as if it fell from his pixels and collapses flat onto the mattress. A couple days had passed since he’d recharged, and being in The Epic Quest, he rarely received a full night’s rest taking turns with Dodge to keep watch._

_The firm mattress combined with Tamora’s things surrounding him lolled him to sleep instantly. Felix didn’t realize he’d dozed off until the swooshing of the door resounded through the room. He slipped off the bed, crouching down beside the mattress to gauge the situation._

_Her back was to him, but just the sight of his wife made Felix’s heart pound out of his chest. He loved every single thing about her, but Tamora’s high definition beauty always stunned him into staring. He stepped forward around the bed, removing his hat and holding it to his chest with both hands – the polite gesture ingrained in his code, especially when a lady was present._

_Tamora turned and their eyes met – those smoldering sapphire eyes widening in shock at the sight of him. A horrific scream ripped through the quarters, and Tamora whipped out her small blaster, training it directly at Felix. He yelped, jumping in a hurry behind the couch, hoping his dangerous journey wouldn’t end at the barrel of his own wife’s gun._

_This was not how he pictured their reunion, but it made sense. Tamora suffered from triggers and flashbacks and seeing something she may take as one of her afflictions would send her over the edge. He should have thought out this reveal a little better, but it was too late now._

_"Tamora,” Felix called out, hoping the sound of his voice would deter her from taking drastic measures. “It’s me, darlin’.” He chanced a peek over the couch, and their eyes connected for an extended moment. Relief flooded over Felix as Tamora lowered the gun to hang forgotten in her hand._

_She was **stunning**. His mind couldn’t begin to create the breathing masterpiece that was Tamora Jean Calhoun. His heart overflowed with rapturous joy as they gazed at one another. This was the moment he fought for; confirmation of all that he endured was worth it._

_Felix stepped out from behind the couch into full view. He couldn’t help the relieved smile that spread across his face and the overwhelming love that reverberated in his voice._ Mission complete _._

_“Tammy.”_


End file.
